


Ride

by atticrissfinch



Series: Please Please Me [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Riding, fatigue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian orders Blaine to ride him with his arms secured behind his back, with no help from Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

When Blaine lowers himself on Sebastian’s cock, it is with much difficulty. With his hands tied behind his back and Sebastian leaning on his own hands to prop himself up and stare at Blaine, he’s completely without assistance. All he has is the rigid length of Sebastian and the use of his legs on either side of Sebastian’s hips.

Sebastian had cornered him about half an hour ago, stealthily sneaking up behind him and slinging the collar around his neck. Blaine, as trained, froze the moment he felt the chill leather against his skin and allowed Sebastian to buckle it properly before Blaine dropped to his knees without even turning to face Sebastian.

Sebastian had stripped himself and Blaine in a matter of minutes, fastened Blaine’s hands, and prepped him in record time before he fixated himself on his back on the bed, and commanded firmly to Blaine, “Ride my cock.”

Blaine had been confused at first, seeing how Sebastian didn’t intend to help him at all, even in his handicapped position. But then Sebastian looked him right in the eyes and said, “Prove you want it.” And that was that. Blaine tried over and over to get the head to slide inside him, but each time it barely caught, and then brushed along his cheeks.

After about ten minutes of this try-and-fail, Blaine whines out, looking to Sebastian with pleading eyes, and plopping down into Sebastian’s lap.

“Master, please, I can’t.”

Sebastian shakes his head in disappointment at Blaine, and he feels his heart sink. “I guess you don’t really want it then, do you? Might as well take that collar off…”

“No, Master!” Blaine cries out desperately, lifting himself up again and working himself harder and harder to finally be able to get his Master’s cock to sink into him. “I want it so bad, I promise.” He exclaims, tears in his eyes. “I’ll do it, Master, I won’t stop till I— _nng fuck!_ ” Blaine’s sentence is interrupted by the fat head of Sebastian’s cock finally plunging into Blaine’s ass on a very lucky strike, and he doesn’t waste a moment before sitting down on it until he feels Sebastian’s ball press against his ass, not risking losing it again.

“Good boy, Pet.” Sebastian croons, lifting a solitary hand to stroke over his curls, and Blaine practically purrs underneath him. It doesn’t last for more than a few seconds, however, Sebastian returning his hand to help him balance. “Now bounce on it. Show me you love me.”

Blaine nods, eager to please, and uses his thighs to raise himself. He keeps a steady eye on Sebastian, never breaking contact, as he lowers himself back down, and then again, but this time with more momentum. Blaine’s breath picks up as he begins to ride Sebastian for all he’s worth, his hands hitting uselessly at his lower back as he fucks himself quickly and diligently.

Blaine ass smacks loudly against Sebastian’s thighs as he pants, letting out little whimpers and moans when the cock inside him hits just the right spot. Sebastian watches him hungrily and more than once Blaine catches his fingers twitching in the sheets out of the corner of his eye. Truthfully, drowning himself in Sebastian’s ravenous stare is the only way Blaine is able to keep him going as his thighs begins to ache from the strain of fucking himself on and off his cock.

“You love this, don’t you, Pet?” Sebastian says, smug amusement on his face as his eyes follow Blaine up, down, up, down.

Blaine’s head flops in affirmation with his movements, the silence filled with Blaine’s heavy breathing and the slapping of Blaine’s ass and his cock against his undulating stomach. He finally swallows when he feels able and pants out, “Yes. Master.” He can only manage two words as his chest goes aflame with exhaustion and his thighs begin to go painfully numb one bounce at a time.

Sebastian doesn’t take notice, simply admires the way Blaine’s body moves as he is filled over and over again with cock. Blaine feels tears burning behind his eyes again as the fatigue becomes more and more overwhelming, a raspiness building in throat from the increase in saliva to facilitate his breathing.

It’s only when his thighs are shaking so uncontrollably that he can hardly stay afloat when he cries out, “Master, may I please rest? For just a moment?” Sebastian’s face shifts to consider the request, looking up to Blaine’s face where sweat is cascading and he’s sure his face is burgundy.

Blaine doesn’t stop, though, until Bas gives him the go ahead, and Blaine  _drops_  onto Sebastian like a deadweight, cock still buried deep inside his ass. “Thank you, Master. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Sebastian wipes at the sweat pouring down from his temples with his thumb, smiling. “You’re lucky I’m so gracious. You looked so fucking sexy bouncing on my cock, I had half a mind to make you do it until you passed out on it.”

A full-body shiver vibrates through Blaine at the thought. “So generous, Master, thank you.”

That’s when Sebastian suddenly thrusts Blaine onto his back, landing on his bound arms agonizingly with a sharp whine, Sebastian keeping his cock inside Blaine as he does so. Sebastian’s hips start up as soon as Blaine hits the mattress, hammering his cock into Blaine at full speed. Blaine arches severely with a loud shout, his back completely leaving the bed at the force and feel of it. Sebastian’s angle is perfect for hitting his prostate, and the aching in Blaine’s bones dissipates into stingingly sensitive pleasure.

Sebastian begins moaning in Blaine’s ear as his hips jolt forward a few times, making that _one groan_  that means he’s coming inside of Blaine, spilling into him without a condom to collect it all. Blaine’s toes tingle at the thought, despite barebacking being a common occurrence between them.

Sebastian grunts as the last spurts of come paint the insides of Blaine’s ass, kissing sloppily at Blaine’s ear. Blaine is pretty sure he’s been let off the hook when Sebastian growls, “Don’t even think about it. Once I catch my breath, you’re riding me until I come again in your tight, filthy little ass. And this time no breaks.”

Blaine’s eyes clench shut, the dull throb in his legs sparking at the words. He reminds himself that it’s not about him, it’s about Sebastian and pleasing his Master. His pleasure doesn’t matter. He resigns himself again, feeling a burgeoning strength in his limbs as he accepts the inevitable, and instead prides himself on being able to service his Master. “Of course, Master. Whatever you desire.”


End file.
